Five night at Freddys Fangame Fanfic
by Warlofe
Summary: Fanfic on a bunch of fnaf fangames


**Fanfic made by Warlofe, And all fnaf fan game are made by there respectful owner**

* * *

 **!Five night at Tubbyland (Made by** **Critolious)** **!**

Tinky-Winky: Po. Are you ok?

Po: Why do you ask that?

Tinky-Winky: Because you just keep on hitting the wall

Po: Wait! I'm hitting the wall?

Tinky-Winky: Yeah. You've been hitting that wall all night

Po: I thought that was the door

Tinky-Winky: And why did you think that was the door?

Po: Maybe it's the fact that i'm blind

Tinky-Winky: Wait, Your blind?

Po: YOU DIDN'T NOTICE!?

Tinky-Winky: Never! I always thought your eyes where like that

Po: Sometimes you get on my nerve... Wait! Did we get the guard?

Tinky-Winky: No...

 *** 6 am jingle start playing ***

Po: WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL THE GUARD!?

Tinky-Winky: Because we were just having fun watching you hitting the wall

Po: We?

Laa Laa: Dangit winky. I told you not to bring me into this

Po: Laa Laa? What the hell are you doing here?

Laa Laa: Oops, Sorry po. Tinky drag me to see you hitting the wall over and over and over and o-

Po: We get it

Dipsy: Cmon and hit the wall a couple more time

Po: Dipsy!?

Dipsy: Hit the wall more! It's good entertainment

Po: What are you talking about?

Dipsy: I'm gonna put this on youtube!

Po: I hate you guys

All: And we love you to!

 **Sweet End ( The only story to have a happy end )  
**

* * *

 **!Five night at Wario (Made by wwwario)!**

Wario: Wahaha! I finally got you.

Guard: Oh god it Wario!

Wario: It's me alright, And I'm the one who is going to kill you

Guard: Well do you think you could spare me?

Wario: Why?

Guard: Well you look like something is troubling you.

Wario: Huh?

Guard: You seem angry yet you look sad, Did something happen in the past

Wario: . . .

 *** 20 minute later ***

Wario: And that why i haunt this factory

Guard: I see...

 *** 6 AM Jingle song plays ***

Guard: We made some good progress today Wario, We will continue this tomorrow night

Wario: Thank you, I feel alot better talking about my past

Guard: Your welcome. That be 30 coin

Wario: WHAT?!

Guard: Is there a problem?

Wario: You never said anything about paying!

Guard: Come on, I need the money!

Wario: But your getting paid on Friday

Guard: Yeah but i get minimum wage for this shit

Wario: Screw you!

 *** Wario kill guard ***

Wario: I don't need therapy to rest my soul. _But i do know what will. . ._

 **Fart End (WHERE IS THE SECOND PART!?)**

* * *

 **!Five night at anime (Made by Mairusu)!**

Guard: H-Hello? Can i talk to the manager of this convention?

Manager: That me!

Guard: Oh. Well can i talk to you for a minute?

Manager: Sure thing!

Guard: Well you know those animatronic girls?

Manager: Yeah, What about them?

Guard: Well first of all why are trying to suffocate me with there "Melon's?"

Manager: Well the animatronic have been acting weird. We have not yet known on what the problem is as of today but i promise you we will fix this later on the week

Guard: Ok but what about the spare's in the back room?

Manager: Those are the spring lock suit, They have a problem in the past when someone tried to use it

Guard: What kind of problem did they have?

Manager: I can't tell, If i do then my boss fired me

Guard: Oh

Manager: Yeah. It a policy to not tell the customer about the past

Guard: And i do have one more question

Manager: Ask away!

Guard: Why did they make the animatronic's sexual

Manager: They are?

Guard: They do look a little to sexual. I mean they are girls but was it necessary to add the boobs and b-

Manager: Listen here buddy, You can not bring that subject around any of the tourist got it?

Guard: Whoa take it easy there!

Manager: NO! I am piss that so many people are asking me that same question

Guard: Well you di-

Manager Every time i go to work some random guy are asking me "Why do they have boob?" Or "You do realize the animatronic are sexy?" I mean were trying to make a anime convention, Not a fan service convention.

Guard: Look at the bright side

Manager: What bright side?

Guard: It wasn't your fault that there sexual

Manager: Your right. I'm going to fired the mechanic for making them sexual then I'll burn this convention down so nobody would bothered me ever again!

Guard: Yeah... Wait what?

 *** The manager soon fired the mechanic that was masturbating to furry and burn the convention ***

 **The insane end (Because people asking the same question over and over again will make a person insane. Look it up on google or something)**

* * *

 **!Five night at the Krusty Krabs P̶i̶z̶z̶a̶ (Made by MrDakotaWood)!**

Spongebot: Patrick? PATRICK!? Where could he be?

Patrick: Over hear spongebot!

Spongebot: Why are you in the restroom?

Patrick: You know. . .

Spongebot: Patrick, You do know were robots

Patrick: I am able to still do it

Spongebot: Eww. Anyway you want to kill the guard?

Patrick: In a minute

Spongebot: Ok. Look like i bothered squidward again

 *** Spongebot walk over to Squidward ***

Spongebot: Hi squidward, Wanna kill the guard?

Squidward: Go away!

Spongebot: What the matter? Did you get stung by a jellyfish again? HA HA

Squidward: Your so hilarious *** Being sarcastic ***

Spongebot: Anyway you still want to kill the guard?

Squidward: First i told you to go away and you didn't listen, Second you made fun of me, Now you want me to join you? Go fuck yourself!

Spongebot: Calm down squidward, Your getting so mad that your forgetting to keep thing PG

Squidward: Well i had enough of you making fun of me

Spongebot: Well do you still want to kill the guard?

Squidward: No

Spongebot: Ok. Btw i dislike your music

Squidward: FUCK YOU!

 *** Spongebob walk over to mr krabs ***

Spongebot: Please tell me your gonna join me to kill the guard

Mr krabs: Money

Spongebot: Is that a yes?

Mr krabs: Money

Spongebot: Why do you keep on saying money?

Mr krabs: Money

Spongebot: Are you gonna keep on saying money over and over again?

Mr krabs: Penny

Spongebot: Your screwing with me are you?

Mr krabs: Money

Spongebot: I had enough

Mr krabs: Quarter!

 *** Spongebot look at the time ***

Spongebot: 5:59. . .

Spongebot: I fail. I didn't kill the guard in time. I fail everyone ***Start crying oil***

 *** Patrick check on spongebot ***

Patrick: You ok?

Spongebot: No ***Sniff*** i didn't kill the guard. I was to busy trying to get everyone to help me that i forgot about the time

Patrick: Oh sorry. Well that guard sure put up a fight

Spongebot: ***Sniff*** I bet he did

Patrick: Well the only thing left was the guard hat. So you can have it if you want

Spongebot: No thank. I don't want a h-h-HAT!

Patrick: Yeah. I killed that guard with the help of sandy

Spongebot: Your the best!

 *** Patrick looking at gasoline ***

Patrick: Oh look. Flammable liquid!

Spongebot: No wai-

 **A random fire appear causing the krusty krabs to burn down to the ground**

 **Flammable end (I seriously just rewritten the few last dialogue again because i accidentally hit backspace :/ )**

* * *

 **!The Return To Freddy's Saga (Made by BFPFilms424)!**

Lockjaw: Hey dug!

Dug: Hey lockjaw

Lockjaw: Do you want to kill the guard tonight?

Dug: Not in the mood

Lockjaw: Why?

Dug: Because I'm in love

Lockjaw: With who (YOU BETTER NOT SAY KITTY OR I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF AND BURN YOUR BODY IN THE FIRE YOU MOTHERFUCKING MOTHERFUCKER!)

Dug: I'm in love with mangle

Lockjaw: Oh. I can help

Dug: I don't ne-

Lockjaw: I'M HELPING!

Dug: Ok ok, Jeez

Lockjaw: First thing first! You need a fedora

Dug: Why?

Lockjaw: Fedora's bring in the ladies

Dug: But i don't thi-

Lockjaw: Trust me

Dug: Alright (I hope he's right)

Lockjaw: Also you need a tuxedo

Dug: Why a tuxedo?

Lockjaw: Because they go crazy with the tuxedo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Dug: Yeah, Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight

Lockjaw: And one more thing

Dug: What?

Lockjaw: You need a cooler name

Dug: Huh?

Lockjaw: Because the name "Dug" Was already taken

Dug: It's not my fault pixar stole my name

Lockjaw: Ok, You can keep your name but do everything else i said

 *** Dug then go an a date with mangle ***

Mangle: 01010100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100110 01110101 01101110 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110100 01100101

Dug: Yeah, It was

Mangle: 01000010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101001 00100000 01101110 01100101 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01100110 01100101 01110011 01110011

Dug: What do you need to confess about?

Mangle: 01001001 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01100111 01110011 00101110 00100000 01000100 01101111 01100111 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100001 01101100 01101100 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110000 01101111 01101111 01110000 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01110010 01110000 01100101 01110100

Dug: But I'm not like those kind of dogs

Mangle: 01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01110011 01101111 01110010 01110010 01111001

 *** Mangle left ***

Dug: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

?: Don't worry :)

Dug: Who said that?

?: Hi, My name is bfp :D

Dug: So i guess you saw that girl broke up with me

Bfp: Yeah. It tough out there, But don't worry. Everything will be alright in the end ;)

Dug: So i don't need to be upset over that break up

Bfp: Yes :D

Dug: Thank bfp. But one question

Bfp: Yes? :|

Dug: Why do you use emoji every time you speak?

Bfp: I have a disease called emojitis :/

Dug: Oh

Bfp: It contagious, So you should run now XD XD XD XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Dug: Oh NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

 **And so bfp rule the world with the disease**

 **Random end (That illegal you know)**

* * *

 **!One night at Flumpty's (Made by Jonochrome)!**

Flumpty: Hi, I'm Flumpty Bumpty

Guard: GO AWAY!

Flumpty: That no way to treat an egg

Guard: I said GO AWAY!

 *** Flumpty walk in the office ***

Flumpty: You lose!

 *** Guard pull out a gun ***

Flumpty: Whoa! Easy there buddy

Guard: I will shoot!

Flumpty: That can hurt someone you know

 *** Guard shoot flumpty arm ***

Flumpty: Ow

Guard: That what you get!

Flumpty: Maybe next time i could use some _Arm_ or

Guard: What!? Why aren't you dead?

Flumpty: Maybe it's because i can **_Hand_** le the pressure

Guard: WHY ARE YOU MAKING PUNS?!

 *** Birthday Boy Blam appear ***

Blam: I heard a gun

 *** Guard shoot Blam in the chest ***

Blam: Ow

Guard: Why aren't you guys dieing?

Blam: Well that did hurt

Flumpty: Anyway how did you get a gun anyway?

Blam: Maybe he got it from a **_Chest_**

Guard: STOP MAKING PUNS!

 *** Grunkfuss the clown appear ***

Grunkfuss: Boo!

 *** Guard shoot Grunkfuss in the head ***

Grunkfuss: Ow. That hurt

Guard: JUST DIE!

Grunkfuss: Your screaming is giving me a **_Head_** aches

Guard: ENOUGH WITH THE PU-

 *** Redman kill the guard ***

Redman: Stop screaming!

Flumpty: Well it look like he's gonna have a ***Puts on sun glasses* _Eggcellent Day in hell_**

 **Eggend (Because we wouldn't survive without puns)** **  
**

* * *

 **Author note: Thank you for reading this fanfic! I been working on this project ever since july 18. This is also the longest fanfic i have ever done! And the reason i make fanfic of fnaf fangames is because i have been inspired by alot of people like BFP, Jonochrome,** **MrDakotaWood, And others. I'm also glad to talk to them on twitter and gamejolt. And Shout out to BFP for being my first friend on gamejolt and such. Anyway thank ALL of you who support me and such. So See yall later :)  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Are you readbear for fredbear?**_


End file.
